


极昼

by reiyuu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, top/Utsuki Chikage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyuu/pseuds/reiyuu
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 3





	极昼

茅崎至喜欢一个人待着，因为他觉得只有在这个时候才能感到真正的快乐和轻松。

为了避免和他人产生过多交集，他时常表现得很冷淡。要么是用简单的单音节进行回应，要么就是装睡。

多亏了这点，在大学毕业以后，他也成功地保持着零朋友的记录，成为了社会人。

他原本以为公司和学校一样，只要完成布置给自己的任务，就可以不必和他人交流。

然而事实却狠狠地抽了他一巴掌。

想要在公司独善其身？当然没问题。但前提是你得放弃应得的一切。

无法拿到能赚到钱的项目，无法升迁，会被分配比正常值多几倍的工作，会被上司穿小鞋。

还好茅崎至并不傻，他很快就明白了这个道理，并且制定出了能够灵活应对的方法。

那就是演戏。

演戏谁不会啊，无非就是戴个面具过日子呗，有什么难的。

于是，茅崎至在公司里就有了另一张脸孔。

帅哥、精英，能轻松地完成各种项目，能在应酬场上哄客户开心。

他成了公司里的大红人，女孩子们的憧憬对象。就连在休息室里喝口水叹声气，都会引得尖叫连连。

这样太惹眼了，怕不是会出问题。

等到茅崎至终于察觉到了自己的人气时，事情已经收不住了。

就像现在这样——

时钟已经指向了深夜一点，地点是公司附近颇有名气的居酒屋。

此时的茅崎至正在参加公司的‘精英联谊会’。

之所以起了这么个名字，是因为这场联谊会的主角们是公司里的中高层年轻人。

老总不知道发了什么神经，突然觉得公司里的单身年轻人太多影响不好，硬是搞了这个联谊会。

哪怕这些人是公司里最忙碌的一批，哪怕他们每天连睡觉的时间都没有——

但一想到参加过酒会后能得到一天宝贵的带薪假期，报名的人就多得像山一样。

至当然不会放过这个机会。但是作为公司的帅哥人气王，还是得花点心思回避一下。

当天，茅崎至说他感冒了。

为了感谢领导的苦心，为了不传染给大家，他选择独自一人坐在居酒屋的角落里喝闷酒。

想法虽好，但实际实施起来可没那么简单。

为了应付公司里那些早就对他有‘非分之想’的人，他还得时不时朝着人群那边笑一笑。

尖叫过后便是长时间的讨论，反正茅崎至也不用参与，纯当发个福利了。

但是，依然有对他感兴趣、并且敢上前搭话的人存在。

“怎么一个人坐在这里，不舒服吗？”来者极其自然地坐到了至的对面，托着下巴，带着一如既往的微笑。

“你是……？”

“卯木千景，海外业务组的。”

“啊，原来是前辈。”茅崎至不好意思地笑了笑，“明明是第一次见面，抱歉，让您见笑了。”

“说话不用那么客气，”千景随意地摆了摆手，“谁都有生病的时候嘛。”

“哈哈，确实……”

“不过生病的时候还是别碰酒比较好。”说着，千景招手叫来了服务员，“不好意思，请来杯热牛奶。”

“前辈，你这是……？”

“外面怪冷的，等会出去再着凉可就不好办了。”千景从服务员手中接过温热的牛奶，随后送到茅崎至的面前，“趁热喝吧，凉了对胃不好。”

“谢谢，那就恭敬不如从命了。”

温热的液体顺着喉咙滑进胃里，连带着整个身体也暖和了起来。说实话，比喝酒要舒服多了。

只不过，身体一暖和，困意就来了。没过一会儿，茅崎至就已经困得睁不开眼了。

直到这时，他才发现喝下去的东西有问题。

叫做卯木千景的男人依然坐在他的对面，撑着下巴、微笑着看着他，“要不我送你回去吧。”

这不是问句，对方压根没打算让他回答。不是因为别的，而是因为茅崎至就算想，也无法回答了。要不是还撑着一口气，他可能立马就晕了。此时的他只觉得脑子里像是在被什么东西搅弄的似的，又痛又晕。

抢在众人察觉之前，千景从容地扶起了他，“茅崎好像不太舒服，我送他回去。”

“咦，他没事吧……？”

“没事，”千景若无其事地回复他人，“只是喝醉了而已。”

如果用打游戏来形容的话，自己这是碰到boss了，而且还是在手无寸铁的情况下被偷袭。

按照剧本套路，自己应该会被魔王关进位于深层迷宫的地牢之中。然后就像是雅典娜似的，一边用小宇宙保命顺便维持世界的稳定，一边等着青铜圣斗士来救自己。

可自己生活在这操蛋的现实世界里。既没有特殊能力，也没有勇者会来救自己。

妈的，谁让自己没朋友呢。就算是死了，恐怕也没有人会为自己掉一滴眼泪吧。

要是有好心人愿意把硬盘和sd卡烧给自己就好了……

意识逐渐复苏，首先听到的，是从不远处传来的键盘声。

茅崎至小心翼翼地睁开眼，打量起了这个房间。这是个奇怪的地方，不但没有窗户，还堆满了奇奇怪怪的器材，就像是为了做了什么奇怪的事而建造的。

“既然醒了就起来吧，我做了早餐。”

茅崎至本来还迷迷糊糊的，听到这句话后，立马像弹簧似地跳了起来，盖在身上的毯子也因此滑到了地上。他紧张地在自己身上左摸摸右摸摸，确认连一根毫毛也没少后，反而惊讶地叫出了声，

“前辈，难道你什么都没做么？”

“啊？”千景无奈地笑了笑，“别说得我好像是个坏人似的。”

“难道不是吗？”茅崎至捂着心口，一副后怕的样子，“前辈那时候超可怕的，我差点就以为自己要被杀了。”

“这可是现代文明社会，别想得那么可怕。”

“但是前辈当时的表情可是相当认真的。”

“……”

“倒不如说我一直想问，”茅崎至顿了顿，语气和刚才相比认真了不少，

“大家真的都看不出来前辈是装的吗？”

听到这句话后，千景合上电脑，认真地看向茅崎至，“看不看得出来又有什么关系呢？人类都一样，不会去在意和自己毫无交集的人。我把你从居酒屋里带走的时候，那些整天嚷着爱你的女孩子还不是什么都没做。”

“唔……”茅崎至忽然捂着嘴挪开了视线，“不该提起这个话题的……”

“你觉得我说错了吗？”

“不。我只是在想，如果感到痛苦的话，和别人说说也是可以的。”

“如果没有这种对象呢？”

“额……”茅崎至抓了抓后脑勺，明显是觉得麻烦了，但是片刻过后，他依然摆出了那副虚伪的笑脸，“前辈跟我发邮件倾诉也是没问题的。”

“反正你也不会看就是了。”

“哈哈，别说出来啊。”

“算了。”千景站起身，开始收拾散落在桌上的文件，“早餐在微波炉里，浴室有热水可以洗澡。如果觉得不舒服的话直接回去也行，我要去睡觉了。”

“前辈不会打算把休息日睡过去吧？”

“不然呢？”

“要不要跟着我去剧团看看？”

“…………”千景犹豫了一会儿，“不了，还没到时候。倒是你，不问问我为什么要这么做么？”

“这很重要吗？”

“嗯，也是。”千景低着头，不知道在想些什么。

茅崎至觉得，卯木千景和自己很像。

也许痛苦的重量不同，但不想以真面目示人这点是一模一样的。

正如对方所说，就算在他人面前表露出痛苦，那又能怎么样呢？无非只是换来几句不痛不痒的安慰罢了。

倾诉这种事，在哪里都能做到。越是和陌生人倾诉，心中越是没有愧疚感。任何人都能成为倾听者，也没必要特意找个朋友当垃圾桶用吧。更何况，维持朋友这种关系，本身就是一种痛苦的负担，特别是在付出与回应不成正比的时候。

既然如此——

“如果有能用到我的地方，前辈请尽管开口。”

“比如？”

“帮你搞搞剧场的票，或是安排见面吃个饭之类的。这种事我还是做得到的。”

说话的途中，茅崎至已经穿好外套站了起来。千景看在眼里，却装出一幅毫不在意的样子。

“要走了吗？”

“嗯。”

“不吃早餐吗？”

“果然还是算了，但是……”说着，茅崎至走到千景面前，拿起了他的水杯，将所剩无几的咖啡喝了个干净，“我可不想再晕一次。啊，没有不信任前辈的意思，总之多谢款待。”

“…………”

“明天见。”

脚步声、开门声、关门声、落锁声。就像是在报复千景一般，他也没想让对方回答。

虽然看起来还挺威风的，但茅崎至必须得承认，是他输了。

千景这个人太危险了。并不是因为擅长骗人或是看起来就很能打，而是因为他偶尔流露出的、和普通人并无二致的感情。变态并不可怕，有感情的变态才是最吓人的，因为你不知道他们会被什么触动。

就比如刚才——茅崎至烦恼地揉着脑袋，自己绝对有什么事做错了。在某个瞬间之后，对方的态度明显变了。就像是……就像是打FPS游戏时被锁定了那样，一不留神就会脑袋开花。

这可真是太糟了——茅崎至心想，但动画不能不看。

回到宿舍后的他，第一件事依然是打开电脑。复杂的事就放到之后再解决好了，既然是休息日，那必须是要享受的。

******

然后茅崎至就吃了瘪。应该说，所有选了休息的人都吃了瘪。

休息日后的工作异常的多，好不容易加班加点做完了，却遇上了自己最不想见到的人。

“前辈……”

“一起去吃个饭吧。”

“虽然你根本没在征求我的意见，但我还是要说：不了，我还得回家录动画。”

“那个不是深夜两点半才播么，不急吧。”

“额……你看过我的手帐了。”

“啊，昨天搬你回去的时候不小心看到的，不好意思啊。”

“……没事。”

“地方由我来选，可以吗。”

“只要是不会吃晕人的，哪里都可以。”

“哈哈，你还真是会说话。”

“彼此彼此。”

千景带他去的是一家颇有名气的怀石料理餐厅，因为菜品实在太贵，甚至上过几次本地土豪美食推荐。

如果茅崎至没记错的话，那本杂志上是这样写的，“吃得起这个餐厅的人不是高官就是首富，以普通人的舌头怕是品不出什么味道的。所以前辈，我们真的不换个平价小酒馆吗？”

“不用不用，偶尔来尝尝鲜也挺好的不是。”

“反正你请客，我只负责吃。”

“好好，都是你的。”说到这里，千景看了看手表，“不过他们应该要来了，你等会看着就行。”

“嗯？”由于搞不清对方到底在想什么，至决定不论发生什么事都不会放下筷子。

又过了一会儿，包间的门被打开了。至只是偷偷瞟了一眼，差点就被吓得喷出饭来。

——这不是竞品公司的总裁吗，怎么会出现在这里？？

“抱歉抱歉，我来晚了。怎么样，这里的菜式还不错吧？”

“要是再辣点就好了，毕竟我只是个粗人。”

“千景先生可千万别这么说，是我招待不周了。那个东西，您带来了吧？”

“当然，我们公司很注重诚信的。”千景从口袋里拿出了一个黑色的U盘，递了过去。

“太好了，真是太好了！”那人收好东西后起身就要走，“那你们慢吃，我就先走啦？”

“回见。”

看到这里，茅崎至已经吃不下饭了。

明明是总裁级别的人，却对公司里的一名小职员低头哈腰的，怎么想都不正常。

事情到这里还没结束。接下来，千景又用同样的手法与四五个人进行了交易。

虽然不知道他们具体的交易内容，但对方无一例外都是大公司里有头有脸的人物。

看着茅崎至那副欲言又止吃不下饭的样子，千景似乎很满意。

“怎么样，大概能猜到我的身份了吧？”

“情报贩子？或者是万事屋那样的。总之不是什么好人。”

“可别这么说。情报也是商品，买卖也很正常。倒是你，”说着，千景竟然捂着嘴笑出了声。他撑着脑袋看向茅崎至，眼里满是笑意，“已经和我脱不开关系了。”

“你——”茅崎至只觉得脑子里‘嗡’地一响，这人绝对是故意的。故意将大人物们约在今天进行交易，故意让自己表现得自然，让别人以为自己和他是一路人。这样一来，万一出了什么事，自己也会被牵扯进去，最糟糕的情况甚至还会成为千景的替罪羊。这个人——这个人实在是太——

“放心吧，我不会害你的。”就像是看穿了至的心思一般，千景拿起酒杯，抿了一口，“谁让我们很像呢。”

“这是两码事。”至似乎有些生气了，“前辈只是想找个代替品吧？”

“代替品……”千景小声地重复着这个词，摇了摇头，“不可能，因为任何人都无法代替他，直到永远。”

身为一名资深游戏玩家，茅崎至最听不得这种话。

他不喜欢别人说自己做不到，不喜欢别人说自己不能。

如果找不到路的话，那就花时间想办法去攻略；如果是需要耗费时间的难题，那就穷尽一生去寻找解法。

‘永远’代表着终结，既然千景用了这个词，那么他所挂念的对象怕是已经不在人世了。

活人是无法战胜死人的，但是反过来说，死人也无法赢过活人。

毕竟死了就什么都做不到了。

从那之后，他就经常缠着千景。

下班后会拉着他绕路去买动漫周边，偶尔还会顶着热辣的目光去主题咖啡厅抽杯垫。

某天晚上，茅崎至拉着千景去看了《哆啦B梦》最新剧场版的首映式。

在电影院里，茅崎至哭得稀里哗啦，就连精心吹好的发型也有些乱了。

千景觉得好笑，忍不住伸手帮他理了理头发，“真不知道公司那帮妹子看到这样的你会怎么想。”

“……随便她们，反正我也不在意。”

“哈哈，说得倒好听，谅你也不敢。”

“前辈，”至忽然惊讶地看向千景，眼里闪着光，“你笑了。”

咔嚓一声，千景只觉得心里有什么东西断了。但他还是微笑着答道，

“说什么呢，我不是一直都笑着么。”

第二天，千景就从公司消失了。

看着空空如也的工位，听着那通怎么也无法接通电话，茅崎至只觉得心里空空的。

由于没有人脉，他对千景的去向一无所知；由于害怕暴露对方的真实身份，他又不敢去网上问。

他知道的只有一个邮箱地址、一串电话号码、和那个再也没打开过的隐蔽的地下室。

——这boss也太难了，自己可是拼尽全力了喂。

虽然说出来很不好意思，但至已经打算放弃了。

就像是在履行告别仪式似的，他打算再去那间地下室看一眼。

然后就中奖了。

妈的，终于见到了！

那个穿着一身黑还戴着兜帽的人绝壁就是千景！妈的，化成灰我都不会认错！

脑子里的一百万个小人都在怂恿茅崎至赶快上前骂人，但仅存的一线理智还是占了上风。

千景的眼神实在是太恐怖了。难怪他总是笑着，因为他不笑的时候就像是要去杀人似的。

——不对，他确实就是去杀人的。

茅崎至目睹了全过程，下巴都要掉了。

他早就猜到千景不是一般人，却没想到居然超出常识范围这么多。

但是与之相对的，心中的疑惑也解开了不少。

为什么他一直戴着平光眼镜；为什么他的手上有那么厚的茧；为什么他要刻意躲着自己。

你还好意思问我怕不怕，害怕的人是你才对吧，前辈。

月光把两人的影子拉得老长，回去的路也显得漫长了不少。

“先说好，我可不知道之后会发生什么。”

“前辈还能把我杀了不成。”

“那可说不好。”

“渣男。”

“我之前就想说了，你虽然叫我前辈，却从来不说敬语。”

“哪有，最开始不是说了几句么。”

“你果然是故意的……”

“毕竟前辈也没有值得我尊敬的地方啊。”

“……”千景觉得有点气，却又觉得对方说的没错，就把抬起的手给放下了。

温热的触感，从指间传来。千景向身边看去，却发现某位始作俑者已经别过了头。

“茅崎，你……”

“前辈其实……”至闷闷地说，“其实没必要考虑那么多的，前进并不意味着忘记过去。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“那就好。”

月下的影子逐渐重合，一个温柔地包容着，一个终于卸下了伪装。

“前辈，最近我买的游戏质量不错，有空一起玩吧。”

“不了，我很忙。”

“啧。”

“哼，想骗我打游戏，还早了十万年。”


End file.
